projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six
ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six, or just ZEUS, is a RP created by NJ Ninja. It is the most successful RP of the forums other than the series that give the name to the forums. Almost every user in the forums plays it, so there is a wide range of characters. Plot In the story, Earth has been flooded with an unexplainable outbreak of the undead. An organization called the Zombie Elimination Army has been started, placing eight bases throughout the world. The story focuses around the sixth of eight bases created to battle the threat of the undead. The base is led by it's captain, Marcus Corvae. The subordinates include several citizens of the Walled City, located nearby the base. Much of the plot is centered around the hidden pasts of several of the characters and finding a cure for the infected Kairon and all others. Bases The bases in the ZEA are scattered throughout the world. After the most recent Captains died in battle, the Head Unit (Unit 1) decided to send in members from their own base to take over. Unit 1 Zombie Elimination Unit 1, or ZEUO, is the original base in the ZEA. It is currently led by Jacob Allman. It's based in modern-day Tokyo. Unit 2 Zombie Elimination Unit 2, or ZEUT, is the second base in the ZEA. It is currently led by Hanhito Shimura. It is based in modern day Sydney. Unit 3 Zombie Elimination Unit 3, or ZEUTh, is the third base in the ZEA. The most recent Captain died. There is dispute over who will be the next Captain. It is based in modern day Paris. Unit 4 Zombie Elimination Unit 4, or ZEUF, is the forth base to be established in the ZEA. It is currently led by Sakkushi Zeos. The Unit is based in modern day London. Unit 5 Zombie Elimination Unit 5, or ZEUFi, is the fifth base to be established in the ZEA. It is currently led by Hebishi Dokusei. The Unit is based in modern day Cairo. Unit 6 Zombie Elimination Unit 6, or ZEUS, is the namesake and main focus of the story. It is the sixth unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by Marcus Corvae. It is located in modern day New York City. Unit 7 Zombie Elimination Unit 7, or ZEUSe, is the seventh Unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by Sadaku Shihoki. It is located in modern-day Los Angeles. Unit 8 Zombie Elimination Unit 8, or ZEUE, is the eight Unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by Merbur Zejwin. It is located modern-day Toronto. Tropes Zombie Apocalypse- The premise. Our Zombies Are Different- Type P, but their virus can be treated, which is unusual. Zombie Infectee- Kairon. Night Of The Living Mooks- Bloodbeard's zombie pirates... I think. Healing Potion- Xombocrine.. however it's spelled. Heroic Sociopath- Kardon and Corvae both fit this trope to a certain extent. Especially when they're not killing zombies. Unexpected Genre Change- Replaces zombies with pirates and cannibals, and boss zombies with supervillains. MacGuffin- The zombie curing stuff. Villain Decay- The moment Hades reveals himself to be Yukaris, everyone realizes that he's actually weaker than Mint. Super Mode- Super form. Superpowered Evil Side- Kairon and Aloe. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity- A recurring theme in ZEUS. Kairon's near-zombie mode makes him insane, though incredibly powerful (despite the fact that zombies are usually weak). Kardon is one of the stronger characters, however he is completely bonkers. Mint's form Aloe makes her stronger, though more cruel and malicious. Kardon has also said that Kim might go insane for the same reason that he has, though whether or not that will happen has not been revealed. The Obi Wan- Yoda >.> Space Pirates- Though technically not in space, Bloodbeard is a pirate IN THE FUTURE. Category:RPs